


Peach Creek Cobblers

by sunflow3rs



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Coming Out, Crushes, Falling In Love, Gay Rights, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Crush, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Edd tiene un secreto: Le gusta un chico. Y a pesar de que esto es lo suficientemente complicado ya de por si solo, para colmo ese chico es el imposible de su instituto: Kevin, el capitán del equipo de los Peach Creek Cobblers.
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Kevin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Peach Creek Cobblers

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo escribí en 2018 y lo encontré por ahí, entonces me dije, why not? Y aquí estoy

Por la madre de todos los hongos, ¿desde cuándo Kevin tiene un abdómen tan bien formado? Es decir, es el capitán del equipo de fútbol pero, ¿por esa razón debe de tener unos brazos tan fuertes? Desde las gradas se puede apreciar como las venas de sus manos desean estallar. Su cuerpo no llega al extremo nivel de un culturista, ni mucho menos, pero para ser un simple adolescente, está bien formado. Se acaba de echar agua en la cabeza, las gotas ruedan por su rostro y mezcladas con el sudor recorren su pecho y su estómago, mojando su pantalón. ¡Oh, por el amor de todas las bacterias, quién daría lo que fuera por apreciar esas gotas de cerca!

—Edd. Estás babeando. —Una voz interrumpe los pensamientos del adolescente. Su rostro se enrojece a más no poder, pasa el dorso de su mano por su labio inferior sólo para comprobar que su amigo es un exagerado y que ningún rastro de saliva ha salido de su boca. —Idiota, incluso lo revisas ¿A quién tanto miras?

Eddy, uno de los dos mejores amigos de Edd, se coloca en la misma posición que el chico. Frunce el ceño observando a los jugadores del fútbol. Los chicos están terminando su entrenamiento, todos se encuentran cansados y exhaustos, sin camiseta y tirados por el campo tal cual pasto para las vacas. Observa a Rolf, un chico del barrio de pelo azul, de descendencia Noruega y que suele caer bien. Eddy rueda los ojos, ya que a él no le cae bien. Sus ojos caen en Nathan, que viene de la ciudad, ricachón y un tanto egocéntrico. Se encuentra hablando con Kevin, su mejor amigo, y de un momento a otro, casi corre a su grupo personal de animadoras. «Que idiota» piensa Eddy. Finalmente, Kevin, el chico malo del vecindario. Eddy siempre ha odiado a este personaje desde que eran unos simples mocosos y se dedicaba a molestar a sus amigos y a él. Kevin se había quitado el casco de entrenamiento para colocarse su gorra roja, la cual no se quita nunca. Dos mechones de pelo naranja sobresalen por su frente, pegados a esta debido al agua que anteriormente se había echado encima. Tampoco tiene camisa, pero bueno, como casi todos los inútiles de este equipo.

—Eh... Yo... No-No miraba a nadie, Eddy. —Habla por fin Edd completamente sonrojado, dejando de mirar al capitán o a cualquier otra persona, interesándose por las sucias y viejas gradas.

—¿Es Rolf? —Pregunta interesado Eddy. Su aburrimiento ha incrementado ya que Ed se ha puesto a leer un cómic, por lo que se encuentra sin hacer nada. Y molestar a su amigo es uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. —No creo... ¿Te gusta Nathan, cabeza de calcetín?

Edd niega frenéticamente. Nathan es buen chico, no lo negaría en la vida, pero... A fin de cuentas, es Nathan, no hay otra palabra que lo defina mejor. —Es guapo y tiene dinero, dato importante. Pero joder, tío, sólo mira quién es su dichoso mejor amigo.

El silencio se instala en la conversación.

—¡Oh, me cago en la puta, ¿te gusta Ke-?!

—¡¡Cállate!! —Grita Edd tapando la boca de su mejor amigo. Sin quererlo, llama la atención de toda la cancha de fútbol. Las animadoras de Nathan y él mismo se quedan mirando al trío, al igual que Kevin y algunos de los otros jugadores. El chico, al darse cuenta del suceso, vuelve a sonrojarse. —¡Perdón! —Exclama a gritos para luego mirar mal a Eddy y susurrarle. —No me gusta nadie, Eddy. Y mucho menos Kevin. 

Miente. Desde hace tiempo Edd ha estado observando al chico de pelo naranja. Cuando se encuentran por los pasillos, cuando lo ve salir por la mañana de su casa vecina en dirección al instituto o cuando asisten a la misma clase de Matemáticas Avanzada. No sabe cuando empezó, ni cómo, ni por qué. Edd sólo sabe que la simple presencia de Kevin a su alrededor le pone nervioso, pero a su vez le tranquiliza. No es capaz de entablar una conversación con él o si quiera de sostenerle la mirada, pero cuando sonríe... Edd siente que el mundo para y que sólo importa Kevin y esa sonrisa. 

—Sí, claro... —Refunfuña Eddy para nada convencido. —Y el sol es una estrella. 

Edd esconde una pequeña carcajada. Sin duda, su amigo es idiota. Pero a fin de cuentas, es uno de los pocos que lo conoce al completo. Se recuesta en las gradas y vuelve a observar el campo de los Peach Creek Cobblers: Kevin ya no se encuentra en el terreno. Un poco desilusionado, Edd recoge sus cosas e incita a sus amigos a ir a la siguiente clase. Ambos niegan y como siempre, Edd se encamina solo por los pasillos de su instituto.

Edd tiene que salir corriendo de clases cuando el timbre que da por finalizadas a las mismas suena. Su mente le había jugado una mala pasada mientras el profesor repasaba para un examen de recuperación que él no debe hacer. Fue una visión impura que aumentó el nerviosismo del chico. Recordó a Kevin, un chico que parece gustarle, como horas antes había chocado contra él en el pasillo y sin quererlo realmente -pero deseándolo con todo su corazón-, había tocado aquel espectacular abdomen súper bien trabajado suyo. Muerto de la vergüenza, Edd había escapado corriendo de la escena sin, siquiera, dejar articular una sola palabra a Kevin. Luego en clase lo había visto levantarse a la mesa del profesor y el recuerdo de sus manos presionando su estómago había llenado su cavidad mental. A ello también le sumó la despampanante vista del otro día en la cancha de los Cobblers, cuando pudo observar el agua correr por el pecho del susodicho. En resumidas cuentas, el amigo de Edd se ve, de una manera frustrante, despierto.

Por ese motivo llega a su hogar diez minutos antes de lo previsto. Por ese motivo, media hora después, totalmente calmado y ligeramente avergonzado por su comportamiento, su vecino y, ahora protagonista de sus fantasías más oscuras, toca la puerta de su casa. Cuando Edd abre la puerta, cual grata fue la sorpresa que se lleva al encontrarse a Kevin con unos cuantos libros en la mano y una mueca nerviosa. 

—Hola. 

Rápidamente los nervios de Edd se cruzan. ¡¿Qué hace Kevin tocando su puerta!? ¿Se ha equivocado? ¡Imposible! Lleva viviendo en el mismo lugar desde renacuajo. O a lo mejor piensa que esta es la casa de Eddy... ¡Sí! Eso es lo más seguro. Kevin busca a Eddy para darle una tremenda paliza... ¡Con los libros que lleva en la mano!, por cualquier estúpido motivo.

—Creo-Creo que te has equivocado de casa, Ke-Kevin. —Habla por fin Edd sintiendo como la sangre sube a su rostro y se instala en sus mejillas. Kevin aparta la mirada del chico, suelta un gran suspiro y lo vuelve a mirar. 

—Cállate, Doble Tonto —Espeta. Extiende sus manos hacia Edd entregándole los libros. Ahí es cuando se da cuenta de que ambos libros llevaban sus iniciales. ¡Que descuidado! ¡Se había olvidado los libros en clase! Pero normal... Con la prisa que tenía. —¿Qué te ocurrió? Saliste muy rápido de clase. No es propio de ti ser tan despistado.

Edd no sabe que responder. Se le traba la lengua y agacha la mirada. ¡Por Newton, ¿por qué actúa así!? —No hace falta que me lo digas si no quieres... —Contesta rápidamente Kevin al observar la indefensa situación de su vecino. Se encoge de hombros como si le estuviera restando importancia al asunto. —Sólo es curiosidad.

—Lo-Lo siento. Quiero decir, ¡gracias! —Se limita a decir Edd apenas articulando bien las palabras. «No sé si quiero que esto acabe ya» piensa Edd. Kevin sonríe. «Oh genial, ya se está burlando de ti, ¡genial, Doble Tonto!»

—Bueno... Nos vemos mañana. —Kevin da por finalizado el silencio incómodo que abrumó a los dos jóvenes. Camina de espaldas por el jardín hasta que saluda al chico con la mano. —¡Adiós, idiota!

Edd cierra la puerta de su casa, se apoya en esta de espaldas y se deja caer. «Idiota, idiota, idiota...» Se ha vuelto a burlar de él, ¡fantástico! «¿Por qué tengo que ser tan patético?» Edd comienza a recriminarse. No entiende el por qué su corazón se acelera tanto cuando tiene a Kevin a su lado, no entiende el por qué se pone tan nervioso o por qué su sonrisa altera todo su sistema. Oh, aquella sonrisa. Edd no había caído en cuenta de que Kevin le había sonreído, ¡a él! «Idiota. Lo más probable es que fuese una sonrisa de burla. », Edd suspira.

«Que me obliguen a cortar el césped si lo que creo que siento supera más que la mera atracción física... »

Según la directora, todos los estudiantes de Peach Creek deben de estar en un club. Hacía dos horas, la señora de unos cuarenta años había interrumpido en la clase de Matemáticas Avanzada de Edd para informar a todos los alumnos a cerca de esta nueva obligación. Debido a esto, ahora se encuentra en la recepción del instituto mirando fijamente los folletos de los clubes de la institución. Fútbol, baloncesto, voleyball... Edd los desecha rápidamente ya que no es nada bueno en ningún deporte. ¿Arte? No, se niega a sufrir el acoso de Sarah, la hermana pequeña de Ed, además de que odia pintar.

Tan perdido se encuentra Edd en su dilema que no se da cuenta de como su nuevo amor descubierto ocupa el hueco vacío a su derecha. Kevin mira a Edd con una ceja alzada, preguntándose en que está pensando el chico del gorro negro. No le es muy difícil adivinarlo.

—¿Mirando los clubes, Doble Tonto? ¿Por qué no entras directamente en el de ciencias? —Pregunta Kevin haciendo reaccionar a Edd. El primero coge el folleto del club que dijo y lo mira desinteresadamente. —Se te da bien.

Edd abre la boca para responder más ni una palabra logra salir de esta. Respira profundamente y, como había practicado frente al espejo las últimas tardes, vocaliza una oración al completo.

—Fue mi-mi primera opción, pero el cupo está lleno. —Responde sin ser lo suficiente valiente como para mirarle a los ojos. «Tú puedes Edd, tú puedes »

—Ya veo. —Kevin deja el folleto y comienza a buscar otro. Cuando encuentra uno que le parece interesante se lo extiende al del gorro negro. Edd levanta la vista y lo agarra, por un momento jura que sus dedos se han rozado. «¿Natación?» —He oído que todos son principiantes, así que... ¿Por qué no lo pruebas?

Edd enrojece. ¿Por qué Kevin parece tan interesado en él? El menor no lo entiende pero su corazón late tan fuerte que poco le importa. Ya tendrá luego tiempo para hacerse preguntas que nunca tendrán una respuesta clara. —Además... Así tienes acceso a la piscina fuera del horario escolar.

—Gra-Gracias Kevin. Lo pensaré.

Kevin sonríe. Lo vuelve a hacer, le vuelve a sonreír a Edd, ¡a él únicamente! Su mente se convierte en un cúmulo de sensaciones que no le dejan tranquilo. ¡Por Galileo y las estrellas, que Kevin continúe así toda su vida! Se quedan mirando por unos segundos que parecen eternos. Kevin está a punto de decir algo y Edd lo planea escuchar con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, más sin embargo, la voz de Nathan interrumpe una conversación que todavía no ha comenzado.

—¡Kev, bebé! —Grita el teñido corriendo hacia su mejor amigo y abrazándolo por el cuello. Sacude la cabeza echando unos mechones de su pelo turquesa que interfieren en su campo visual hacia atrás. —¡¡Rave no quiere hablarme!!

—Estoy ocupado, Natt —gruñe Kevin mirando a Edd en forma de disculpa. Este le sonríe, se encoge de hombros y le resta importancia. Ahora Nathan se da cuenta de la tercera presencia.

—¡Oh, pero si aquí está la dulzura! ¿Qué tal, bebé? —Saluda de forma coqueta Nathan. Edd se incomoda aunque conoce al chico desde que ingresó en la secundaria, todavía no soporta los coquetos comentarios que siempre hace. Kevin parece darse cuenta de ello ya que aparta a su mejor amigo y pide que lo deje tranquilo. —¡Que cruel! Vamos Kev, tienes que ayudarme, jo.

—Lo siento. Después nos vemos, Doble Tonto. —Se despide Kevin. Edd vuelve a sonreír involuntariamente. —¡Espero que elijas natación!

—¡Adiós! —Dice de vuelta Edd realmente feliz por esta charla. Su corazón da un vuelvo cuando siente de repente una mano en su hombro. Da media vuelta con la mano en el pecho después de haber soltado un pequeño grito. Detrás de él ve a Eddy y a Ed, el primero con una ceja alzada y una pequeña sonrisa pícara.

—Y luego dices que no te gusta el señor Calabaza...

Edd todavía no entiende el por qué se encuentra ahí. Está nervioso y se nota a kilómetros de distancia. Mantiene las piernas juntas y su rodilla derecha tiembla cada pocos segundos. Sus manos están entrelazadas entre si frente a su pecho y ha recorrido con la mirada la puerta de la sala ciento doce veces. Mentalmente se está repitiendo que todo va a salir bien y que no debe preocuparse de nada, sin embargo, no está seguro de sus palabras. 

Suelta un gran suspiro y lleva una de sus manos al bolsillo de su chaqueta. De esta saca un folleto un poco arrugado ya que anteriormente había sido arrojado al suelo. Edd lo lee una vez más. Siempre piensa que se le ha escapado algún detalle que por pequeño e insignificante que parezca, consiga hacerle razonar y dar media vuelta. Él volvería entonces a su casa y nadie sabría que como un cobarde, no había sido capaz de apuntarse a una simple actividad extraescolar.

Así es como Edd se autoconvence de que se encuentra perdiendo un valioso tiempo y, mirándose los pies, da media vuelta. Pero como el destino realmente es caprichoso, Edd choca contra la espalda de algún chico y pierde el equilibrio. Como si de una película se tratase, Kevin (quien había sido el obstáculo en el camino del pelinegro) consigue agarrar a Edd antes de que tocase el suelo. 

Doble D abre los ojos, cuales había cerrado por impulso, cuando siente la desconocida mano en su cintura sujetando su delgado cuerpo. Su cuerpo se tensa de manera involuntaria y sus mejillas se tornan de color rojizo.<< ¡Por las bacterias que respiro, Kevin me ha salvado! >> El pelirrojo, que parece leer la mente de Edd, rápidamente endereza ambos cuerpos y suelta al menor. Da un paso hacia detrás, baja la mirada y reposa su mano en su nuca, sin saber que decir. 

«¿Qué está pasando...?» Se pregunta Edd al ver la reacción del chico. «¿Le doy... Asco?»

—Que torpe, Doble D-Tonto —dice Kevin completamente nervioso. Edd se encuentra tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que apenas se da cuenta de lo que ocurre. A su al rededor están ocurriendo miles de detalles que, por muy pequeños e insignificantes que sean, pueden revivir su corazón, los cuales no aprecia.

—Yo-Yo lo siento, no te vi —se disculpa Edd. Desea que la Tierra lo trague. Que el mundo colpase en este momento y no tenga que seguir ahí, respirando el mismo aire que Kevin. «Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido... »

Entonces un silencio un tanto incómodo se apodera del ambiente. Edd se encuentra tanteando el mejor plan escape para ahorrarse el bochornoso momento. 

—Entonces... Al final te decidiste por la natación. —Habla Kevin rompiendo el hielo. Por un momento, Doble D frunce el ceño y mira confundido al mayor. Luego recuerda que todavía tiene el folleto en la mano y que lo más probable es que Kevin lo haya visualizado. 

Ahora, dentro de la cabeza de Edd hay un túmulo de sentimientos. Intenta encontrar una buena excusa que inventar más entre su nerviosismo natural y su timidez al tratar tan de cerca a Kevin, solo provoca que comience a tartamudear y delirar cosas sin sentidos. No quiere decirle la verdad. ¿Qué pensaría Kevin? 

—Sí —responde entonces. —Iba a ha-hablar con el encargado. —Sonrie tímidamente intentando escapar del asunto y Kevin le devuelve la sonrisa. 

—¡Genial! El "novio" o lo que sea de Nathan también piensa entrar en el equipo. —Informa Kevin y Doble D alza las cejas sorprendido. «¿Qué...? » —Por lo que estaré viéndote desde las gradas, Doble Tonto. Más te vale que lo hagas bien, eh. 

Aunque el tono que utiliza Kevin es juguetón e intenta sonar como un amigo, a Edd toneladas de presión caen sobre sus hombros. De esta manera, Edd se despide rápida y fríamente del chico y huye del escenario. 

«¡¡Kaktos!! »


End file.
